HUIR O QUEDARSE
by Yia
Summary: Ella sabía del poder que crecía dentro de ella y sería peligroso en las manos de cualquiera. No debía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en el hombre que se estaba robando su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Él tenía esa mirada penetrante que parecía llegar hasta mi alma. Él estaba enojado y me hacía sentir peor. En algún punto supe que ya no podía mirarlo más, sabía que debía correr, alejarme. De alguna manera él lo supo, así que tomó mi brazo firmemente pero sin hacerme daño. Conmigo peleando, me jaló hacía sus brazos.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" me preguntó con suavidad, no quería asustarme más. Yo hice lo que me fue posible para alejarlo y él se tornó un poco brusco. Mi espalda terminó contra la pared mientras su cuerpo me mantenía aprisionada. "Te lo dije antes, eres mía" su voz era terminante. "Dime quien te hirió" demandaba una respuesta.

"No le pertenezco a nadie" lo desafié.

Él gruñó sabiendo que yo no me rendiría. "Amo tu fuerza pero solo preguntare una vez más." Estaba muy asustada, sin embargo no le daría una respuesta.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y un pequeño niño asustado irrumpió en mi recamara. "Por favor líder, no se enoje, déjela ir" él rogó. "Su reina fue lastimada defendiéndonos de lobos extraños en el bosque."

"¡¿Qué hacían ahí?!" Shaoran exclamó furioso sin soltarme.

El niño tembló aterrado. "Estábamos jugando. Lo lamento."

"Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. ¡Vete! Lidiare contigo después" ordenó el hombre sosteniéndome. El pequeño salió despavorido, azotando la puerta. Me sentí terrible por eso. "Debería castigarte por no decirme" me gruñó.

"Has lo que quieras" yo no había querido estar ahí en primer lugar.

"Sabes que te amo y te deseo. Podría tomarte ahora mismo" me susurró al oído. No sabía si él sabía que yo no lo detendría porque lo amaba también pero si no lo hacía, yo jamás se lo diría. Era demasiado peligroso para el mundo si yo aceptaba estar con cualquiera, había poderes inimaginables en juego. Él acarició suavemente mi amoratada mejilla. "Nunca te haría daño. Quiero hacerte feliz, solo debes permitírmelo. Déjame protegerte "su voz era tan sincera que era difícil para mí alejarlo.

"Estoy cansada" le dije haciendo un esfuerzo para evitar que las lágrimas en mis ojos cayeran.

"Permíteme quedarme. Quiero sostenerte mientras duermes."

Intenté una vez más empujarlo, en ese momento estaba demasiado cansada para conseguirlo.

Él me tomó entre sus brazos y me recostó sobre mi cama. Se recostó a mi lado sosteniéndome. Solo por ese momento me permití disfrutar la cercanía a él.

…

Desperté llorado y gritando sola como lo había hecho desde que recordaba. Las pesadillas eran horribles. Siempre era difícil calmarme después.

"Hermosa" él entró rápidamente. No estoy segura del momento en que se había ido. "Fue un mal sueño" me sostuvo contra su pecho desnudo.

"Por favor, déjame ir" imploré. No podría soportar que el muriera por mi culpa.

"No," respondió suavemente "lo has intentado sola por mucho tiempo. Ahora estoy aquí y te cuidaré." Me sentí protegida pero no podía quedarme. Lloré un poco más contra su piel. "¿Mi reina, te gustaría contarme?"

"No puedo" sollocé desesperada.

"Solo hay algo que debes saber" tomó mi barbilla para hacerme mirarlo "pase lo que pase, no te permitiré ir." Él me besó en la comisura de los labios. Sentí que me derretía entre sus brazos pero me detuve como siempre lo he hecho desde que lo conocí hace algunas semanas. "Sé que sientes algo por mí pero no comprendo porque lo ocultas. ¿Qué quieres mi amor? Te daré cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz."


	2. Chapter 2

Podría ser visto como el principio. Él trabajaba como siempre en su oficina, estaba concentrado. Por ser el líder de los lobos desde hacía tantos años, conocía muy bien su trabajo y lo hacía a la perfección sin tomarse ni el más mínimo descanso.

Su segundo al mando era del único de quien soportaba interrupciones y eso a veces. Eriol se aprovechaba de eso para hacer algunas bromas que en ocasiones le costaban caro pero sabía distinguir los momentos en que debía ser serio y apoyar a Shaoran.

Últimamente había sido más complicado. Había lobos que querían quitarle el poder de las manos al heredero del clan Li. No estaban de acuerdo con los acuerdos de paz que había entre las diferentes especies y anhelaban poder pero sabían que no lo obtendrían retando de frente al poderoso Xiao Lang Li por lo que tenían que recurrir a métodos menos honorables.

"Amigo deberías ir a casa a bañarte y dormir. Tomy y yo estamos preocupados. Llevas cuatro días bañándote y durmiendo algunas horas aquí, necesitas un descanso y comida cacera" Eriol estaba sentado frente a su escritorio mirándolo fijamente mientras Shaoran mantenía su vista en la pantalla de su laptop ignorándolo.

Había ignorado todo lo que su amigo había dicho. "Prepara tus maletas, nos vamos en una hora."

"¿A dónde?" preguntó el hombre de los lentes con una ceja levantada.

"El líder de las Cataratas Diamante me pidió ir a verlo" esto intrigo más a su amigo. Él hombre detrás del escritorio no solía acudir a los demás. "Es un viejo amigo de la familia" ahora entendía. "Te veré en el aeropuerto."

Eriol sabía que no obtendría más palabras de su amigo, así que se fue a casa a avisar a su esposa y a recoger sus cosas. Debía apresurarse si quería estar a tiempo. Shaoran no esperaba a nadie.

…

Ella les sonreía a los niños mientras realizaban felices la actividad que les había puesto. Todos los días les pasaba lo mismo, les gustaba tanto su clase que el tiempo pasaba volando.

"No olviden hacer su tarea, los veré mañana"

"No queremos irnos Sakura sensei" le decían cariñosamente los pequeños.

"Yo tampoco quisiera pero sus padres los esperan" les sonrió dulcemente. Al final los entregó a cada uno con sus familias como cada día lo hacía.

Al encontrarse sola, un suspiro de agotamiento escapó de sus labios. Necesitaba encontrar la fuerza para mantenerse en pie pues debía terminar sus deberes ahí antes de irse a casa. Moviéndose tan rápido como le era posible, hizo todo lo que tenía pendiente.

La joven caminó a su hogar como siempre. Ella agradecía vivir sola pues nadie la cuestionaba.

Se dejó caer débilmente sobre el sillón. Se sentía aterrada. Sabía exactamente lo que le sucedía y el peligro que representaba para todos. Ella hacía todo por controlar el poder aunque no estaba segura de poder hacerlo pues sería demasiado como para que no lo sintiera alguien.

Tardó algunas horas en poder ponerse de pie e ir a la cocina por algo de comer. Al menos ya podía moverse mejor y respirar sin que le doliera tanto. Trató de leer un poco pero estaba demasiado distraída, sabía que tampoco podría leer, entonces se sentó con las luces apagadas junto a su ventana a mirar las estrellas hasta que el agotamiento la venció.

Los últimos años había sido así, y siguiendo su rutina despertó a la mitad de la noche con gritos de terror por las pesadillas que la atormentaban. Sabía que el día final estaba cada vez más cerca. El terror iba en aumento.

Se metió a la ducha no dándose más tiempo de pensar. Dejó que el agua recorriera su piel, calmando sus nervios. Sentir el agua en su cuerpo, siempre era reconfortante, aún más en baños de tina.

Sakura se vistió en un lindo vestido de verano blanco con flores rojas con un suéter blanco pues aún era muy temprano. Una hora antes de que tuviera que comenzar su clase, se encamino a la escuela. Disfrutó del fresco de la mañana, dejándola olvidar el dolor de la tarde anterior.

Se detuvo a recoger algunas flores para su escritorio cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo. Se voleo bruscamente asustada.

"Koyi?" era el mismo hombre que había estado molestándola.

"Sakura hoy iras a cenar conmigo para que hablemos sobre nuestra futura boda" le dijo orgullosamente.

"No me casaré contigo, ya te lo he dicho. No te amo" se negó de nuevo la joven.

"Yo te lo he dicho, solo puedes ser mía. Ningún otro hombre podrá tomar lo que es mío" intentó tomarla del brazo pero ella retrocedió a tiempo.

"No soy un objeto, ni le pertenezco a nadie" la mujer estaba muy molesta. Intentó alejarse del hombre. Él la tomó de la muñeca bruscamente jalándola a él.

"¡Koyi suéltala!" un hombre mayor se acercó a ellos furiosamente.

"¿Fudo sama, qué hace aquí?" la maestra jaló su brazo logrando soltarse.

"No quiero verte de nuevo cerca de Sakura o saber que la estas molestando" amenazó el líder del pueblo.

"Pero señor, ella debe ser mi esposa."

"Si no quieres pasar tiempo en nuestra cárcel, te recomiendo que la dejes tranquila. Vamos Sakura, debo hablar contigo" caminaron juntos.

"¿Fudo sama?" preguntó ella. El hombre y su esposa se habían hecho cargo de Sakura después de la muerte de sus padres cuando ella tenía cuatro años de edad. La joven se había mudado a vivir sola algunos años después puesto que había comenzado a sentir los cambios en sí misma y de inmediato había entendido lo que esto significaba haciéndola madurar rápidamente. Había comenzado a dar clases de inmediato y los pequeñitos la adoraban. Una gran ventaja en su propia educación era su gran amor por la lectura. Devoraba libros sobre todos los temas. Su tutor se había asegurado de que siempre tuviera material de lectura, aun después de ir a vivir sola en una casa un poco alejada de todos pese a que lo consideraba algo peligroso pero no había conseguido hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ella era una chica obstinada.

"Un amigo mío llegará esta noche. Quiero que vengas a cenar con nosotros, quiero que lo conozcas."

"Fudo sama no creo poder, mañana debo dar clase" ella miró al suelo.

"Nanami y yo te queremos como si fueras nuestra hija. Es necesario que estés con nosotros por ser parte importante de la familia" él tomó su mano como cuando era pequeña.

"Está bien Fudo sama pero solo a cenar" suspiró recordando el día anterior junto con sus grandes temores.

"¿Te ves pálida, ocurre algo?" preguntó en tono paternal.

"No, solo tuve una pesadilla" ella había contestado demasiado rápido. Su tutor no pregunto más. Caminaron en silencio hasta la escuela, donde se despidieron.

Sakura entró apresuradamente a su salón decidida a concentrarse en preparar las cosas antes de que llegaran sus estudiantes. No quería dejar su mente vagar por todo aquello que la preocupaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece.

Se arregló para la cena despacio. Se sentía débil después de su mañana con los niños, ese día en especial habían estado un poco inquietos. De hecho había estado cerca de desmayarse en la escuela.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo antes de caminar a la casa de su familia adoptiva. Se veía lo suficientemente bien. Esperaba que el tiempo pasara pronto para poder volver a casa.

El viento fresco de la tarde contra sus hombros descubiertos se sentían como una suave y reconfortante caricia. Era obvio para la mujer que algo se aproximaba pero no estaba segura de sí era algo bueno o malo. Conforme se acercaba a la casa había sentido algo dentro de ella, era cálido, agradable. No estaba segura de que era ese sentimiento, nunca antes había estado ahí.

Tocó el timbre. "Pequeña que gusto que llegaras" Nanami, la esposa de Fudo la recibió con un abrazo afectuoso. "Nuestros invitados llegaron esta tarde." Entraron juntas a la sala.

Fudo estaba sentado junto con dos caballeros más, que les daban la espalda. Los tres hombres hablaban sobre lo que Sakura se imaginaba eran negocios.

"Li sama, Hiragizawa san permítanme presentarles a nuestra hija, Sakura Kinomoto" los tres se levantaron para recibirlas y la joven se congeló cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con esa fuerte y masculina mirada. Ambos sintieron algo único en ese preciso momento, ellos sabían lo que significaba.

"Es un placer conocerla" sonrió Eriol galante antes de besar su mano. "¿Kinomoto? ¿Ustedes son Bunya o me equivoco?"

"Adoptamos a esta adorable mujer después de que perdiera a su familia" respondió con cariño el líder del pequeño país.

"Lamento escuchar eso" dijo Eriol seriamente.

Shaoran no apartaba sus ojos de la joven. Ella sentía un fuerte deseo de retroceder, huir pero sabía que si lo hacía, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Además de que su propio poder le demandaba que no permitiera que nadie la intimidara.

"Es un placer señorita" dijo Shaoran con una voz tan masculina que causo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de la joven.

"El placer es todo mío" respondió ella tratando de ocultar todo lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando en ese momento.

"La cena esta lista, será mejor que pasemos al comedor" sonrió Nanami.

Los dueños de la casa se sentaron en las cabeceras opuestas de la mesa. Sakura quedó al lado derecho de Fudo, Shaoran frente a ella y Eriol al lado izquierdo de Nanami.

"¿A qué se dedica Sakura san?" preguntó Eriol iniciando conversación.

"Soy maestra" sonrió la joven recordando a sus pequeños estudiantes con mucho cariño.

"¿Qué edad tiene?" Shaoran la estudiaba cuidadosamente mientras Eriol conversaba con ella.

"Tengo 17 años."

"Es muy joven" ambos caballeros habían sentido su fuerza. Era extraño en una persona de tan poca edad.

El mayordomo y una sirvienta pasaron la comida a la mesa. Esa interrupción permitió a Sakura salir de la atención de los caballeros por unos minutos. Shaoran y Eriol complementaron los alimentos educadamente.

La joven se sentía mareada, el olor a comida no estaba ayudando a su malestar. "¿Podrían disculparme un momento por favor?" ella se levantó y se retiró con rumbo al sanitario.

"Si están de acuerdo, había pensado que mañana Sakura podría mostrarles el pueblo. Las Cataras son magníficas" explicó Fudo alegremente.

"Será un placer" respondió Shaoran. "Mi padre siempre habló con mucho gusto de su país Fudo sama."

"Esperamos que también sea de su agrado" dijo Nanami. "Iré a ver a Sakura, disculpen caballeros" la mujer salió de la habitación.

"¿Me pidió que viniera por ella, no es así?" preguntó Shaoran directamente al punto en cuanto estuvieron solos.

"Sí, Sakura es muy importante para mí y para mi esposa, en verdad la queremos como a una hija."

"¿Qué pasa?" inquirió Eriol.

"Hay un hombre aquí que esta necio con hacerla su esposa. Sakura no lo quiere. Esta mañana la fui a buscar para decirle sobre la cena de hoy. Lo encontré jalándola hacía él mientras ella peleaba" Shaoran sintió su sangre hervir, su parte lupina le ordenaba matar al desgraciado que se había atrevido a maltratarla. Afortunadamente, el líder de los lobos era excelente ocultando sus emociones. "Hay otro asunto. Hablando con líderes de otros países que te son fieles, me han comunicado que ha habido ataques clandestinos de lobos. Desconocemos quienes son pero creemos que intentan asustarnos para que no te apoyemos más" suspiró el hombre preocupado. "Sabes que no solo viven lobos en nuestros países, tememos por el bienestar y la tranquilidad de los humanos. Una guerra entre lobos es algo que todos tememos."

"Lo sé Fudo sama. Le aseguró que estoy trabajando en detener todo esto" a Shaoran no les gustaba ser líder pero tenía muchas razones para seguir desempeñando el puesto como proteger a los inocentes.

"Necesitaremos de toda su cooperación" dijo Eriol subiéndose las gafas sobre la nariz.

"La tienen" le aseguró el hombre mayor.

Antes de que otra palabra pudiera ser dicha, las damas volvieron al comedor. "Disculpen la tardanza" dijo la joven.

"Sakura san luce muy pálida. ¿Se siente mal?" preguntó Shaoran mirándola fijamente.

"No es nada" le aseguró ella tímidamente.

Los caballeros no tocaron los temas previos para no angustiar a las damas. El resto de la cena se habló de cosas sin mayor importancia. Eriol se hizo cargo de hace reír a las mujeres con bromas y entretenerlas con historias. Shaoran observó a la joven en silencio haciéndola sentir incómoda.

"Será mejor que me vaya ahora, ya es un poco tarde" Sakura se levantó de la mesa luego del postre.

"¿Por qué no te quedas hija? Tu habitación sigue como la dejaste" Nanami estaba preocupada. "No me gustaría que caminaras sola."

"Yo la acompañaré" dijo Shaoran en un tono que no daba lugar a que ella se negara.

Aun así la dama lo intento "no es necesario."

"Será un honor acompañarla" ella tomó su chaqueta sintiendo como el suelo se movía debajo de ella. Necesitaba llegar a su casa rápido.

"Sakura, les he dicho a nuestros invitados que mañana les mostraras las Cataratas."

Ella miró a su padre adoptivo sin palabras. ¿Por qué no la había consultado? Ella no quería estar cerca de estos dos hombres, en especial del castaño. Necesitaba alejarse de él lo más posible por el bien de todos.

"Ellos te verán en tu casa a las 10" Fudo fue firme.

"Sí, padre. Buenas noches" salió de ahí antes de decir algo indebido con Shaoran detrás de ella.

…

Ninguno de los dos habló en el camino. Ha decir verdad, ella caminaba a gran velocidad huyendo de él.

"Sé que lo sientes" dijo él de la nada.

"¿Perdón?" ella lo miró con una delicada ceja levemente levantada.

"Sabes lo que hay entre tú y yo, que significo para ti."

"No sé de qué habla" la maestra resumió el paso aceleradamente.

Shaoran la dejó continuar, siguiendo detrás de ella. En pocos minutos se encontraron frente a la puerta de su casa. Él pudo observar que no había casas cerca, le pareció peligroso que estuviera tan alejada de sus padres adoptivos.

"¿Vive alguien contigo?"

"No" usó su llave para abrir la puerta.

"Gracias por acompañarme Li sama, lo veré mañana" empujó la puerta dispuesta a entrar pero él tomó su mano para detenerla. Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos.

"Sakura no puedes ignorar lo que sentimos al vernos o al tocarnos" la miraba directamente a los ojos. Ella sintió una fuerte necesidad de besarlo.

"Debe irse Li sama" le pidió.

"No, debemos hablar." Él sentía una profunda necesidad de estar con ella, de permanecer a su lado permanentemente. Entonces un fuerte dolor la atravesó regresándola a la realidad.

La mujer jaló bruscamente su mano y entró antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Shaoran no insistió más esa noches pues era evidente que no conseguiría nada pero estaba decidido a continuar la mañana siguiente.

Sakura, dentro de su casa, no tuvo tiempo de pensar porque cayó al suelo desmayada en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

…

Espero les agrade.


	4. Chapter 4

La pesadilla de esa noche fue mucho peor que cualquiera de las anteriores. Había visto a Shaoran muerto. Su corazón se había desgarrado dolorosamente dentro de su pecho. Había despertado con dificultad para respirar. En la ducha se había permitido llorar con fuerza.

Se arregló despacio. Sus manos temblaban con cada movimiento que hacía. Al intentar comer, sintió deseos de volver el estómago. Sus pensamientos la atormentaban.

…

Shaoran y Eriol habían hablado con Fudo. El segundo le había asegurado al dueño de la casa que sus esfuerzos estaban sobre cuidar a lobos y humanos por igual. El heredero del clan Li le dio su palabra de que se llevaría a Sakura con ellos para que estuviera segura, él se haría cargo personalmente de la joven.

Nanami interrumpió la conversación para recordar a su esposo que tenía una reunión importante por la mañana. Así que los tres caballeros estuvieron de acuerdo en reanudar la plática el siguiente día.

Shaoran estaba por meterse en su cama cuando Eriol irrumpió en su habitación. "Debemos hablar."

"Toma asiento" el castaño se acercó a dos sillones que estaban al fondo de la recamara.

"No dejabas de observarla" Eriol observaba a su amigo. Se conocían desde hacía ya mucho tiempo como para saber que el líder de los lobos no miraba a cualquier persona, solo aquellas que lo interesaban de alguna manera. "Espero no estés pensando en ella como una de tus amantes temporales. Fudo estaría furioso por eso."

"Te equivocas Eriol" le devolvió la mirada molesto a su amigo, incluso gruñó. "Sakura es a quien he estado esperando."

"¿Qué dices?" el pelinegro se veía confundido. Hubiera sido divertido a no ser porque acababa de sugerir que su alma gemela sería solo un juego para él.

"Es mi pareja."

"¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste?!" se exaltó el hombre de los lentes.

"Ella tampoco lo hizo."

"¿Lo sabe?"

"Lo sintió, estoy seguro."

"Debes hablar con ella" Eriol caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación bastante alterado.

"Lo intente en el camino a su casa pero ella lo negó."

"¿Entonces cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que lo sabe?" Eriol se detuvo en seco.

"Confía en mí, lo sabe" Shaoran miró por la ventana que tenía atrás. Desde que la había dejado, el lobo en él no paraba de demandarle que volviera a ella. Que la reclamara como suya para que nadie más se le acercara, en especial el hombre del que había hablado su anfitrión. Requería mucha de su fuerza de voluntad el mantenerse donde estaba. "Hablaré con Fudo mañana mismo."

"Llamaré a Tomoyo en la mañana para pedirle que preparen una recamara para ella en la casa."

"Que preparen la que está frente a la mía."

"Pero Shaoran, habías dicho que no querías que nadie te molestara."

"Solo es algo temporal Eriol, dormirá en esa habitación por poco tiempo" Shaoran le dio la espalda.

"¿Cuándo volveremos?"

"Mañana por la noche" Eriol dejó la recamara para hacer la llamada a su pareja.

Esa noche Shaoran no pudo dormir. Sentía un profundo deseo por ir a verla, tocarla, tenerla entre sus brazos. Sabía que eso apaciguaría a su bestia interna pero entendía que debía esperar. Ella no apreciaría que él irrumpiera en su casa.

El líder de los lobos cerró los ojos por poco tiempo ya que ella siempre aparecía en sus pensamientos despertando la necesidad de su presencia.

Temprano se dio una ducha y salió a caminar. Estaba demasiado inquieto para esperar en su recamara. Su lado salvaje lo urgía a ir a ella. Por fin media hora antes de lo acordado, Eriol y él emprendieron el camino rumbo a la casa de la castaña.

"Hablé con Tomoyo, está feliz por ti."

"La recamara debe tener todo lo que ella pueda querer o necesitar."

"Todo estará listo para nuestro regreso. Debes hablar con ella" dijo Eriol.

"Lo sé" Shaoran tocó el timbre esperando que su amigo no continuara con lo que decía.

Sakura tardó un poco en abrirles y cuando lo hizo, tenía ojeras muy marcadas bajo sus ojos.

"Buenos días" la saludó Shaoran con una expresión seria.

"Hola Sakura san. ¿Durmió bien?" por naturaleza, Eriol era más alegre.

"Sí, gracias. ¿Y ustedes?" la joven mordió su labio nerviosa de ver al gran heredero de los Li. Le parecía el hombre más atractivo que pudiera haber, se notaba que entrenaba su cuerpo pero sus rasgos eran duros como los de un empresario severo. Todo en conjunto la asustaba y la atraía profundamente.

"Shaoran estuvo muy inquieto toda la noche, parecía que estaba entrenando" se quejó Eriol. El castaño le hizo una mueca de molestia.

"Lamento oír eso. ¿Comenzamos con el paseo?" la castaña les dio la espalda para tomar su abrigo y bolso del perchero. Le era complicado sentir el constante escrutinio del caballero Li.

"Sí" el resto del día caminaron por todo el pueblo, deteniéndose en algunos lugares que les llamaban la atención o de los que Eriol quería comprar algo para su pareja. Sabía que si volvía con las manos vacías, su adorada Tomoyo lo mataría. Sakura reía suavemente con los chistes del pelinegro, eso relajo un poco a la joven.

"Su esposa suena como una mujer muy dulce Eriol san" Sakura tomó en sus manos algunos de los paquetes que Eriol llevaba en sus manos.

"Gracias Sakura san, ella es adorable. Es imposible no quererla. Hasta Shaoran se lleva bien con ella."

"Lo dices como si fuera un ogro" le espetó su compañero.

"Eres una persona difícil pero te queremos aun así" sonrió Eriol de esa manera que hacía enojar a Shaoran.

"Los llevaré a las Cataratas después de cenar si están de acuerdo."

"Me parece lo mejor, Eriol no llegara tan cargado de cosas."

Ella los llevó a la casa sintiéndose a punto de desmayarse. Su cuerpo entero pesaba demasiado. Sabía que irse a casa no era la opción más viable, perdería la conciencia antes de llegar. Al siguiente momento tuvo una de esas ideas espontaneas pero prácticas. Su recamara seguía intacta. Se disculpó y apresuro el paso. No dejó que su mente la engañara aunque pareciera que el camino se alargaba en vez de acortarse. Logró cerrar la puerta antes de desvanecerse hasta el suelo.

…

Shaoran estaba molesto por la manera en que los había abandonado. Ella había dicho que quería tomar una siesta antes de la cena. Ni siquiera les había dado tiempo a él o a Eriol de reaccionar. Había estado decidido a seguirla pero su amigo lo había detenido.

"Entiendo que quieras tenerla cerca pero debes darle su espacio. Ella es demasiado independiente, igual que tú."

Shaoran le había gruñido antes de ir a su recamara. Se había puesto a trabajar para pensar en algo más que ella. Deseaba tanto tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla desenfrenadamente. Jamás se había imaginado que esa mujer llegara a su vida. Ahora estaba decidido a retenerla a su lado.

A la hora de la cena, cerró su computadora molesto, por haber avanzado tan poco en sus pendientes. No había parado de pensar en ella.

Llegó al comedor para encontrar solo a sus anfitriones y amigo ahí. "¿Dónde está Sakura?

"Justo iba a buscarla" dijo Nanami.

"Yo lo haré" Shaoran salió rápidamente con rumbo a la recamara que le habían dicho que era de la joven. Se sentía preocupado por ella, algo no estaba bien. Tocó a la puerta de manera firme, espero un minuto sin tener respuesta. Volvió a tocar, de nuevo nada.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con ella de frente. "¿Qué hace aquí?" le pregunto una joven ojerosa, cansada y pálida.

"No ha ido a cenar" respondió él frio.

"No tengo hambre" contesto ella en el mismo tono.

"Debe comer algo."

"Esperare a que usted y Eriol san terminen" dijo ella.

Él vio la determinación en sus ojos, por lo que no insistió. Hablaría con ella en la cascada.

…

Las piernas de Sakura temblaban. Era como si desde que lo había visto, el tiempo hubiera avanzado más rápido. No estaba segura de la fecha exacta pero sabía que sus poderes llegarían más pronto de lo que había pensado.

Recorrió en silencio todo el camino a las Cataratas. Se sentía atormentada por sus pensamientos, debía encontrar una manera de mantener el poder escondido.

"Sakura san" Eriol pusó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica haciéndola brincar. "Disculpe, creo que la asuste" sonrió.

"Estoy bien. ¿Qué quería?" preguntó retrocediendo algunos pasos.

"¿Estamos cerca?" preguntó el hombre de las gafas.

"Sí" ella siguió un poco más manteniendo la distancia entre ellos hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino.

Se detuvo en la orilla a admirar el agua. La magia de este lugar siempre la hacía sentir en paz. Cada vez que llegaba ahí conseguía olvidarse de todo por unos minutos.

"Es hermoso aquí" dijo Eriol. "A Tomoyo le fascinaría."

"¿Quién?" preguntó la joven.

"Mi esposa" sonrió el caballero de lentes.

"¿Es cierto, por qué no la trajo con usted?" Sakura era curiosa por naturaleza, a Shaoran le fascino esa característica.

"Hemos viajado rápidamente y mi esposa tiene un trabajo propio que adora. No podría pedirle que lo abandonara cada vez que mi amigo y yo salimos aprisa de la ciudad por trabajo" explicó con ternura Eriol.

"En verdad la ama" Sakura centro su atención en el agua cristalina. La luna se reflejaba sobre el líquido transparente llamando a la joven.

"Los lobos solo encontramos a nuestra pareja una vez en la vida" fue el comentario del pelinegro.

Sakura se sintió más atraída por la luna. Había algo llamándola con fuerza esa noche. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Shaoran estaba impresionado por la manera en que se veía Sakura ahí frente al agua. Eriol se sintió atraído por la chica en ese momento también y no comprendía la razón.

"Será mejor que volvamos" la dama acabo con el hechizo en el momento en que los caballeros parecían más hipnotizados por ella.

"Sí" fue todo lo que Shaoran dijo antes de seguirla a casa de Fudo.

…

Fudo llevó a Sakura a su oficina para explicarle sobre su viaje con Shaoran. La maestra estaba furiosa, aterrada, se negaba a ir.

"Aquí prefieres estar sola. Es muy peligroso para ti quedarte."

"Puedo cuidarme. Lo he hecho" ella apretó los puños.

"Sakura sé que escondes algo, que temes compartir pero sé que Shaoran puede cuidarte y ayudarte con lo que sea."

"Solo lo pondría en peligro junto con sus amigos" la joven alejó su mirada.

"He visto como se miran pequeña. Hay algo entre ustedes" ella fijó sus ojos en él exaltada. Había tratado de esconder eso que la hacía sentir.

"No hay nada."

"Nunca he entendido porque quieres apartarnos a todos. No es necesario que lo hagas."

…

He estado ausente, lo siento. Espero les guste.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura no me pertenece.

Todo le daba vueltas, el viaje no le había sentado bien junto con tener que despedirse de sus estudiantes que había desprendido lágrimas de sus ojos y los de ellos. Ser maestra era lo que la había mantenido con fuerza desde que había sabido en lo que se convertiría. Sus pequeños estudiantes eran el único lazo que tenía en realidad con los demás seres vivos. Ella había sabía muy joven, lo peligroso que era que mantuviera una relación más estrecha con cualquier otra persona.

Las tristes caritas de los niños junto con sus peticiones de que se quedará, le habían marcado de por vida. Ella se ordenó no demostrar sus sentimientos o pensamientos a nadie, no lo había hecho antes, era lo que la mantenía con vida.

Shaoran y Eriol le dieron espacio durante el vuelo, dedicándose a discutir sobre negocios. Ambos aparentaban estar concentrados en el trabajando, cuando no era así. Ellos sabían cuan molesta estaba ella por tener que hacer este viaje, había discutido con Fudo acaloradamente, diciendo todo lo posible por evitar mudarse. El líder no había cambiado de opinión, quería a su hija adoptiva a salvo, además de que el joven Li había admitido encontrar a su pareja en ella.

Sakura se sentía asustada, no sabía cómo enfrentar lo que se acercaba a ella. Tampoco estaba segura de como ocultar sus malestares repentinos teniendo que estar tan cerca de él. Conocía la profecía y lo que esta implicaba, debía encontrar la manera de evitarla, el que esta se cumpliera era demasiado peligrosa para todos.

Se entregó a sus pensamientos durante todo el viaje, era mejor para ella hundirse en la oscuridad de su mente que tener que hablar con los dos caballeros. En algún punto del viaje fue tal su agotamiento mental que se quedó dormida. El descansó no fue precisamente pacífico, pues como de costumbre, las pesadillas la despertaron con un grito de dolor. Miró a todos lados sintiéndose confundida.

Shaoran y Eriol dejaron todo para acercarse a ella. El joven líder se sentó a su lado y la tomó de las manos intentando calmarla. Ella estaba asustada, el temor la invadía por completo, ni siquiera podía formular palabras.

"Sakura, solo fue una pesadilla, tranquila" con cuidado le puso el cabello detrás de la oreja.

"Li sama, lo siento" dijo ella en voz baja cuando por fin pudo controlarse.

"No tienes por qué disculparte" la voz de él era como una caricia que le causaba escalofríos.

"¿Qué soñó Sakura san?" preguntó Eriol.

"No debí quedarme dormida, yo… fui descuida… yo…" ella intentó levantarse alterada.

Shaoran sostuvo sus manos con firmeza, asegurándose de que la mujer permaneciera en su asiento. "Sakura estabas cansada, está bien que durmieras. ¿Qué sucede?" le parecía extraña su reacción.

Se sintió extraña al notar lo segura que se sentía con solo estar en presencia de este hombre, además de la calidez que le proporcionaba el roce sus manos. "¿Estamos cerca de llegar?" preguntó ella jalando sus manos para pegarlas a su pecho.

"Solo algunos minutos más antes de que aterricemos" le comunicó el pelinegro. "Le gustará la casa de Shaoran, Tomy se ha asegurado de prepararle una habitación."

"¿Viviré con usted?" preguntó ella mirando a Shaoran incrédula.

"Ahí estarás a salvo" sentenció el líder.

"No quiero vivir contigo, necesito mi propio espacio, siempre lo he tenido" explicó suavemente.

"La casa es grande, no tendrás que cruzarte conmigo sino lo deseas" Shaoran se sintió herido por sus palabras, sentimiento que oculto detrás de una fachada de enojo. Él volvió a su asiento para sumergirse en su computadora.

"Sé paciente con él, tampoco está acostumbrado a la compañía" explicó Eriol con una sonrisa antes de volver al trabajo.

Sakura no quería lastimar a nadie, solo tenía claras las consecuencias para muchas personas si ella decidía aceptar el lazo entre ella y el hombre con el que tendría que vivir ahora. Se sintió más asustada que cuando vivía sola. La atracción entre ellos era evidente, incluso para ella. Dudaba poder evitar amarlo teniendo que estar tan cerca a cada momento sino es que ya lo hacía.

...

He pensado en escribir los siguientes capítulos desde el punto de vista de Sakura. ¿Qué piensan?

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Tomoyo se había asegurado de que yo no pasara mucho tiempo sola. Todos los días desde mi llegada había ido a su empresa junto con mis guardaespaldas para servir como modelo, ella estaba fascinada con la idea, para mí era un cambio en mis actividades. Aunque mi nueva amiga, aun no conseguía convencerme de ser su modelo en fotografías y pasarelas, era demasiada atención para mí, sin embargo, ella no se daría por vencida.

En cambio, al dueño de la casa donde ahora vivía, no lo había vuelto a ver desde que habían llegado, de eso hacía ya más de un mes. El caballero me había hecho llegar instrucciones en una nota escrita en una elegante caligrafía, una tarjeta de crédito y un celular de última generación a través de una sirvienta llamada Hikaru, que era la encargada de ayudarme con cualquier cosa que ya necesitara. La única prohibición para mí era salir sola al bosque, ya fuera el que se encontraba detrás del jardín de la casa o el que rodeaba la ciudad. Mis guaruras debían acompañarme a donde fuera, la tarjeta tenía crédito ilimitado y debía llevar el teléfono conmigo a donde fuera, por si él necesitaba que nos comunicáramos.

Me había resultado muy complicado esconder mis momentos de debilidad durante. En las noches, pese a que la habitación enfrente de la mía era de mi anfitrión, con su ausencia nadie notaba lo asustada que estaba luego de una pesadilla. Podía recorrer los pasillos de la casa sin que nadie me cuestionará.

El mayor problema para mí, era lo mucho que extrañaba a mis estudiantes. Deseaba tanto poder volver a ellos. Tomoyo intentaba ser mi amiga, lo veía, pero confiar en ella o en cualquier otra persona estaba prohibido para alguien en mi posición.

Había algo más que, aunque me dolía admitir al menos a mí misma, no podía engañarme al respecto. Deseaba, anhelaba profundamente la compañía de Shaoran Li. Lamentaba haberlo herido con mis palabras en el avión, no obstante, no había posibilidad alguna de que yo intentará buscarlo o comunicarme con él. Tenía claro a cada instante lo peligroso que era mi necesidad por su cercanía.

La verdad era que aún no me habituaba a mi nueva vida, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo algún día.

Esa tarde había vuelto de la empresa de moda sintiéndome muy mareada. Me había apresurado a mi recamara, evadiendo a los sirvientes. Mis manos temblorosas habían empujado la puerta sin poder poner el seguro antes de desmayarme.

…

"¡Sakura!" escuchaba mi nombre ser llamado con urgencia en la oscuridad. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, la energía recorría mi cuerpo, ansiosa por salir. "¡Sakura!" sentí como bruscamente movían mis hombros y finalmente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un par ámbar mirándome fijamente. Yo exhalaba desesperadamente intentando jalar aire que parecía no entrar a mis pulmones. Encontré fuerza en mi para incorporarme consiguiendo así que el oxígeno accediera a mi cuerpo.

"Li sama" pronuncié en apenas un susurro. El acarició mi rostro, estudiándome por un largo rato en silencio.

"¿Qué sucedió?" me preguntó sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

"Yo… no puedo explicárselo" miré a un lado asustada. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada?

"El doctor Mizu debe llegar pronto, Eriol lo ha llamado."

"¡No, por favor, nada de médicos!" sostuve sus manos exaltada. Nadie podía saber lo que me estaba pasando.

"Si sabes que es lo que paso, debes decirme" me habló serenamente.

"No puedo" doblé mis rodillas para esconder mi rostro contra mis piernas.

"Sakura debes confiar en mí, soy tu pareja. No debe haber secretos entre nosotros." Sus argumentos hubieran sido validos sino hubiera tanto en juego y yo pudiera aceptarlos así nada más.

"Li sama lamento haberlos asustado" dije sin mirarlo. "Me siento cansada, por favor, déjeme sola" mi voz se escuchaba temblorosa.

"¡Sakura!" bruscamente me hizo mirarlo, sosteniendo con firmeza me barbilla. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, de él provenía un aura de magia y poder que me aterrorizaba.

"Shaoran, Mizu san ha llegado" anunció desde la puerta Eriol observando la escena atentamente.

"Por favor no" le pedí aterrada, mi cuerpo entero temblaba.

"Sakura san prometo que no le dolerá" habló el hombre con una sonrisa "solo será un chequeo rápido."

Los dos empresarios me dejaron con el médico, que cumplió con su promesa. Tomó mi presión, mi temperatura, hizo algunas preguntas y se retiró. Shaoran volvió a entrar poco después. Yo me sentía vulnerable frente a sus ojos.

"Mizu san dijo que debes comer mejor, necesitas descanso" su tonó era frio, tanto que me dolía. Solo atine a asentir, asegurándome de no mirarlo. "Trabajaré aquí el resto de la semana para asegurarme de que estas bien" anunció por último antes de dejarme sola.

Me dejé caer sobre mis almohadas desesperada, agotada, asustada, sola y sin poder dormir. Así era la mayor parte del tiempo. Con la diferencia, de cada vez, el momento que tanto aguardaba estaba más cerca.

…

Salí al jardín mitad de la noche, molesta por no poder dormir. El viento era como siempre, el compañero que conseguía relajarme. Caminé silenciosamente disfrutando de la luna y las estrellas como lo había hecho muchas noches desde el pórtico de mi casa, por un instante fue como volver a mi antigua vida. A los lejos alcance a oír algún sonido que llamó mi atención, lo seguí dejándome llevar por la curiosidad para adentrarme en lo que parecía un área de entrenamiento. Shaoran se encontraba ahí, vistiendo solo un pantalón, empapado en sudor. Sus movimientos eran certeros, llenos de enojo, aunque bien calculados. Lo admiré en silencio sin darme cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuve ahí parada hasta que de nuevo los malestares me invadieron e intenté retroceder torpemente resbalando y causando que mi espalda diera con la pared en un golpe seco que resonó por la habitación.

El caballero corrió a mi lado rápidamente a auxiliarme. "Sakura, no deberías estar despierta" me permitió apoyarme en el para encontrar estabilidad. Estar así, con uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me hizo sentir segura, reconfortada.

"No podía dormir" respondí honestamente.

"¿Te sucede muy a menudo?" me preguntó estudiando mi expresión.

"Sí" logré apartarme de él cuando los mareos disminuyeron.

"También me cuesta dormir, suelo entrenar aquí cuando tengo tiempo" me explicó respondiendo a la pregunta que había querido hacerle, pero no me había atrevido.

"Disculpé mi interrupción" me sentí avergonzada por ser descubierta al estar espiando.

"Sakura" acarició mi rostro con afecto "la casa entera es tuya para hacer lo que desees."

"Li sama le agradezco su hospitalidad, sin embargo, jamás podría abusar de esa manera de su hogar" hice uso de toda la educación que se me había inculcado siendo niña.

"Botón de cerezo este es nuestro hogar, todo lo que tengo te pertenece" me jaló hacía su cuerpo con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y una mano acariciando mi mejilla. Luche contra todo en mi interior que me decía que me rindiera a los sentimientos que me provocaba.

Retrocedí rápidamente "disculpe" dije antes de huir de vuelta a mi recamara.

...

El siguiente capítulo, espero les agrade. Gracias por sus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

Había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerme alejada de él durante las últimas semanas, Shaoran me había facilitado la tarea cuando lo volví a herir porque se alejó de nuevo en su trabajo. Me sentía muy culpable porque lo extrañaba tanto.

Las últimas noches las pesadillas eran peores, me desgarraban lentamente. Lo único que podía pensar al abrir los ojos era que sería mejor morir que seguir así. Los desvanecimientos y los malestares eran más constantes, estaban acabando conmigo. Eriol y Tomoyo eran los únicos que no parecían comprender que prefería estar sola.

Por las noches, aunque adoraba la libertad que me daba el salir al jardín, me había prohibido a mí misma hacerlo para no encontrarme con Shaoran de nuevo. Me sentía confundida y temerosa por estar cerca de él. Solía quedarme en mi habitación o a lo mucho salir a mi balcón, pero una noche en especial, me fui imposible quedarme quieta. Salí de mi recamara para ir por un vaso con leche a la cocina, en el camino escuché un ruido proveniente del recibidor. Me acerqué sin encender la luz y procurando no hacer ruido, llevándome una sorpresa al encontrarme con un gran lobo negro ahí. Me obligué a no moverme o hacer ruido para que no supiera de mi presencia. Al siguiente momento, la luz de la luna envolvió al animal dejando atrás a mi anfitrión desnudo. Un sonido de sorpresa escapó de mis labios y sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato con los míos.

"Sakura" me llamó por mi nombre haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

"¡Eres un lobo!" exclamé exaltada. Las cosas habían empeorado, el peligro había aumentado.

Al siguiente momento, él se encontraba parado frente a mí y me sostenía contra su cuerpo con firmeza. "Eriol te lo dijo." Puse mis manos sobre su pecho, me sonrojé por completo. Jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo y tan atractivo… me ordené concentrarme, las cosas habían empeorado y comenzaba a sentir que todo me daba vueltas.

"Debo irme" susurré débilmente.

"Sakura me has evitado por días" sus ojos eran los del lobo mirando posesivamente.

"Por favor" sentía como la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana se oscurecía, sabía que pronto perdería la conciencia. Intenté débilmente empujarlo antes de permitir que la oscuridad invadiera mis sentidos.

…

Shaoran había estado furioso cuando al despertar, me había negado a darle una explicación sobre lo que pasaba, además de que había mencionado el deseo de dejar su casa inmediatamente. Una discusión acalorada había tenido lugar con él y si habíamos estado distanciados antes, después de eso las cosas fueron peores.

Tomoyo era mi única compañía además del servicio o los guardaespaldas. Me sentía sola y deprimida, deseaba tanto volver a casa.

"El vestido te queda perfecto" la diseñadora estaba feliz al ver su trabajo terminado. Le sonreí falsamente como lo había hecho la mayor parte de mi vida. "Eres la modelo perfecta, por favor, debes aceptar estar en una sesión fotográfica. Mi última colección la diseñé por ti, eres la única que puede modelarla"

"Tomoyo eres muy amable pero no puedo. Lo siento" me alejé de ella. Permitir que la gente me conociera por modelar para una diseñadora famosa era un error cuando debería desaparecer pronto.

"Por favor Sakura, esta colección es lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida. ¿Quién mejor para modelarla que la pareja del gran líder de manada Shaoran Li?"

"No soy su pareja" respondí sin mirarla.

Escuché un gruñido de furia que reconocí al instante. Me sentí nerviosa al instante. "Si lo eres." Él no me dio tiempo de moverme pues al siguiente instante me sostenía de la cintura posesivamente contra su cuerpo, sus labios tocaron mi cuello en un beso. "Eres mía" declaró en un tono que emanaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sentí vibraciones desde mi interior llamándolo, me sentía bien, a salvo entre sus brazos. Justo en ese momento me di cuenta del error tan grande que había cometido, lo amaba sin importar mi deber.

Me gire para mirarlo e hipnotizada por ese hombre, lo estudié de los pies a la cabeza, Shaoran se veía muy guapo en un traje hecho a la medida, ningún hombre podría verse tan bien como él. Mi garganta se secó cuando sus ojos y los míos se encontraron, ese color ámbar seguía siendo el mismo, pero era claro para mí como quien me miraba era el lobo, dejando muy claro que jamás me dejaría ir.

"Creo que necesitan tiempo para hablar y yo debo acabar de arreglarme, ahora vuelvo" Tomoyo salió de ahí rápidamente cuando el hombre que me sostenía le gruñó molesto.

"Sakura" sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en mí. Escondí mi rostro contra su pecho, necesitaba estar cerca de él. Su boca buscó mi mejilla para besarla con ternura. Lo miré buscando la promesa de protección en sus ojos, ahí estaba junto con sentimientos aún más íntimos.

"¿Shaoran, Sakura están listos?" Eriol asomó su rostro por la puerta.

El lobo negro le gruñó muy molesto a su amigo, sus ojos incluso se tornaron rojos. Sentí una oleada de temor recorrer mi cuerpo, no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. Tomoyo volvió en ese momento con un collar en las manos. "Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde a la función de teatro." Di unos pasos atrás mirándola confundida. Ella aprovechó para poner la joya alrededor de mi cuello. "Tendremos una cita doble" me explicó entusiasmada antes de que me llevaran rápidamente en un auto manejado por Shaoran hasta el teatro.

Debo admitir que la experiencia de esa cita fue grata. La obra fue amena y la compañía mucho más. Encontramos a algunas personas conocidas de Li a las que fui presentada como la prometida del gran empresario. No estaba de humor para negarlo y, a decir verdad, estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por no pensar en mis sentimientos más. Volvimos a casa justo a tiempo para que alcanzara a llegar a mi habitación antes de que la debilidad me venciera.

…

No me había podido alejar del bosque, había algo dentro de mí que necesitaba estar en contacto directo con la naturaleza. No había sabido lo caro que pagaría mi desobediencia.

Había encontrado a unos niños en el bosque jugando, al principio me había parecido una escena tierna. Unos minutos después unos lobos intentaron atacarlos, fue ahí cuando decidí intervenir para protegerlos. Recibí algunos golpes, pero todos pudimos escapar.

…

(Capítulo 1)

…

La madrugada siguiente no había podido más, el dolor era intenso, mis gritos desgarradores. Sucedería esa noche. No distinguía nada a mi alrededor y no sabía si lo sobreviviría. Sentí una explosión de poder desde mi interior que acabo por envolver mi cuerpo. El dolor me desgarraba, había retenido la energía demasiado tiempo, estaba siendo castigada por ello.

Sentí como lentamente, me hundía en un vacío profundo en el que solo había oscuridad. Lentamente fui envuelta por la misma, sentía como me iba consumiendo, volviendo mis gritos mudos. Lo único que podía sentir era dolor que acababa con todo mi ser.

Llegué a un punto en el que estaba segura que me perdería por siempre. Estaba convencida de no tener la fortaleza suficiente para aguantar. Entonces, cuando pensé que estaba por morir, escuché su voz llamándome, trayéndome de vuelta desde lo más oscuro. "Sakura"

"Shaoran" pronuncié su nombre aferrándome a él para sobrevivir. Mi energía nos envolvió a ambos marcando la unión de nuestras almas como una sola para siempre.

Al mirarlo supe que era suya para siempre, no podría huir jamás pues él siempre me encontraría y el peligro estaría presente a cada instante en el futuro cercano.

…

Espero sea de su agrado, gracias por leer y por los comentarios.


End file.
